


By the Old Oak

by cactuscreature



Series: Shades [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Condoms, Digital Art, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Embedded Images, First Time, Honeymoon, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Raw - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: Something has been on Dirk's mind lately, he's afraid of what he's done, afraid to talk to the only person he can. Dave accepts his invite for a meeting, totally unaware of the storm brewing in his brother's heart.





	1. Meet Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this while i was mostly asleep ... please excuse my errors n enjoy

                Dirk made it to their meeting place long before the set time that he and his ecto-clone Bro were to meet up. He leaned against the tall oak tree that he’d specified they rendezvous under and chewed on the inside of his lip. He wanted to rehearse in his head what he had to say, but found that his brain was just letting out shouts of steam and incoherent babble, too nervous to focus on anyone thought. This had all been Jake’s idea, of course. What had started as a friendly discussion about their initial relationship evolved into a major feelings jam and delved into stories about what realizing they were exactly hetrosexuals was like for each of them. They had jammed it together pretty well, until Jake started making inquiries about Dirk’s first man-crush. Dirk had blushed, refusing to answer. But the tight zipping of his lips didn’t keep his brain from drudging up old, embarrassing memories. The discussion was cut short and a few weeks of wrestling with himself internally later Dirk had finally asked Dave to come speak with him.

                He checked the phone on his watch again for the 10th time that minute, glancing around nervously. Without much else to dwell on, his mind turned to the long days he spent alone at sea in his apartment. It had been lonely, he had been lonely. He remembered delving into the history that a civilization long past left behind for him, the history of his own people. He obsessed over it, sometimes just to pass the time, sometimes out of true interest. He discovered his Bro’s name amongst some of the texts and a strange sort of curiosity took root in him. He spent hours and hours reading up on the infamous Dave Strider, not daring to miss a single shred of information about the adult figuring missing so sorely from his life. He grew to adore and idolize him, modeling himself after what he perceived Dave to be like. He drank up every last drop of information until he found himself scraping the bottom of the barrel, thrusting for something new, something more.

                The barrel wasn’t too clean down at the bottom, he came to found out upon discovering a few leaked sex tapes that had all but been swept under the rug. Dirk thought sadly that the life of a star must have not been very private, but thanked his lucky stars for the new content for him to pursue. When he had watched the first video, he’d laughed. Making fun of it out loud to no one in particular. It amused him for a while, but after he started on the third and final video, he found himself not so amused as…desperate.

                He palmed quietly at his crotch and it was the first time Dirk remembers ever really understanding the value of the pornographic. He came too fast the first time, surprised by himself as he stared down at the sticky, white liquid in between his gloved fingers. The second time he viewed the collection he worked much more carefully and managed to last through the entire time. The third time he paced his action with those he saw his Bro take on screen. The eleventh time he watched them he made up scenarios in his head, imagined it was his movements that made Dave groan on film. By the time he’d lost count of the times he’d watched the clips, he was making up his own commentary to match along side Dave’s dirty talking, gasping with hitched breath as he came to the touch of his own fingers fucking him lightly. Despite knowing how wrong his feelings were, Dirk could hardly bring himself to care. He spent years daydreaming about being held and caressed by the mysterious figure of his Bro in those films. It wasn’t until he started to talk to Jake online that his obsession with his Bro whittled away. A long forgotten stain on his memory. The ver reminder of his past actions making him twinge with guilt. Another wave a sickening guilt washed over him as he thought about what he was about to do.

                He couldn’t wrestle with himself anymore, he wanted to confront this once and for all. Wanted to be told he was a fuck up and disgusting. Wanted to be rejected so that he could go back to his assuredly less disgusting and actually totally normal almost relationship that he had with English. He never felt gross or wrong about his feelings for Jake. His feelings about Dave, on the other hand… were complicated. He knew full well that the adult Dave he’d idolized was not the same person as the kid on his way there now. How could he forget it? After everything Dave had said to him about the adult version of himself and how much he had grown to hate Dirk’s adult ego, it was an impossible to erase that fact from his mind. He knew they weren’t the same, but for the same reason that Dave had chewed him out during their first meeting he felt like Dave was the only one he could really talk to about any of this. It was driving him insane. He nervously scanned the area again.

                He felt relief and a cold, uncertain twist in his guts when he noticed the sleek haired blonde approaching from a distance. He was taking his time swaggering towards Dirk and it was making matters worse. Dirk tugged his twitching lips into a smirk as Dave finally walked up to him, fist extended in an expected bump. Dirk complied and stood away from the tree, gesturing for Dave to come sit underneath it.

                “Sup?” Dave asked cooly, settling on the grass as Dirk stooped to do the same.

                “Sup?” Dirk replied, his mind racing again.

                “You tell me.” Dave said, hiding a chuckle poorly behind his smile.

                “Oh, right.” Dirk muttered awkwardly. He’d almost forgotten that he’d been the one to call this meeting.

                “You alright?” Dave asked, glancing over at him behind his dark shades. Dirk nodded but stayed silent. He was having trouble forming his thoughts into words again. Dave kept quiet as well, allowing his Bro to work through it for a moment.

                “I was wondering…” Dirk started and Dave swiveled his gaze back over to him, showing he was listening. Dirk swallowed. “I was wondering if there was another reason that you seem to detest the adult version of me. Besides all you’ve told me, of course. His actions were questionable but…”

                “You’re wondering if there is more to it.” Dave finished for him. He nodded. Dirk could feel Dave growing uncomfortable beside him and refused to look in his direction. Dave kept his mouth shut and Dirk felt a prickle of self loathing rise up in him. The way Dave recoiled, pulling his knees up and crossing an arm over his chest defensively, was all Dirk needed to confirm the worst. His disgusting feelings must have bled into his older persona’s personalty somehow. His stomach did a sickening flip and he tried not to panic. Well, tried not to panic more than he already was.

                “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.” Dirk said softly.

                “Why do you ask?” Dave was quick to change the subject away from his answer.

                “I-“ Dirk started, not sure how to explain himself. “I had wondered if certain things… since you mentioned he had a few shared interests with me… I wondered if that had been one of them.”

                Dave didn’t say anything, but gave him a sort of confused raise of his eyebrow. Dirk swallowed again under the scrutiny of his intense red eyes, still hidden behind glasses but not missing any of their piercing gaze to the darkened glass. He had dreamed so many times of what having those eyes look at him would feel like, but this was no dream and it felt nothing like what he had hoped it would. He sunk into himself. Finally, Dave spoke.

                “So, you like, lusted after old me?” Dave asked, trying to hid the uneasiness in his voice.

                “Something like that. I mentioned before to you that I idolized him. I might have stretched the truth a little, it was more akin to childish adoration and pure hero worship, perhaps.” Dirk sank further into the pit of despair he was digging himself into, still not daring to make eye contact with his Bro. “It was misguided hormones mostly. And frustration at having no one around and nothing to do. I had hoped…I had hoped he didn’t fall into the same kind of temptation.”

                “Well, hope clearly isn’t your cup of tea.” Dave pointed out, sounding a little more amused, but still not relaxed. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s nice to find out why he did the shit he did. But that’s… you don’t still feel that way about him, do you? About me?”

                Dirk shrugged, he couldn’t find an answer.

                “I see.” Dave said quietly.

                “So he did do things to you, things he shouldn’t have?” Dirk asked even quieter.

                “Yes.” Dave barely whispered after a long time of silence. Dirk finally glanced at him, he was looking down and away from Dirk, hiding his expression. He was squeezing too hard at his shoulder where his hand gripped it and chewing on his bottom lip. Dirk felt his breath hitch for a moment, but tried to erase the thought of how beautiful he looked from his mind. Neither of them said anything for a long time until Dirk broke the stillness.

                “I’m sorry.” He said, lamely.

                “Naw, not your fault.” Dave said, waving it off.

                “It is, though.”

                “Maybe Dirks just find Daves irresistible?” Dave tried to play it off. Dirk wouldn’t let him though.

                “Did he hurt you?” Dirk asked, barely breathing.

                “He- I mean of course- in the strifes all the time.”

                “I don’t mean in strifes.” Dirk said, his mouth feeling like it was filling his acid.

                “…Sometimes.” Dave finally admitted, looking away again. “If I struggled.”

                “Do you hate him for it?”

                “A little. Mostly because it went on for so long. I was young and I didn’t know any better.” Dave sighed, resigning to his fate in this conversation. “It was more like one more notch on the belt was hung him in my mind, so I don’t know if it was because of that or if it was just another shitty thing to add to the pile of shitty things he did.”

                “Do you hate me for it?” Dirk tried to disguise the fear lingering in his voice. He did a poor job of it though.

                “…No.” Dave said, and Dirk felt his heart trumble uncertainly in his chest.

                “Why not?” Dirk asked, incredulously. “You have every right to.”

                “You’re not him.” Dave said simply.

                “But-“

                “You’re not him.” He said more firmly. “You didn’t take advantage of a 12 year old or force your dick down your brother’s throat.” He burned in shame as he spoke, but refused to step down. “You gotta fucked up head, sure. But you’re a Strider and we’re all pretty fucked up in the head.”

                “Dave…”

                “It wasn’t even all bad. I mean, once I got used to it. I kinda liked it sometimes. I didn’t really have anyone else to try that shit with at the time so it was kinda exciting, I guess.” Dave’s cheeks burnt even more, it was obvious he hadn’t meant to reveal so much.

                “That’s called Stockholm syndrome.”

                “No it’s not, that’s something else. Like kidnapping n shit.”

                “It’s basically the same thing.”

                “What? So now I’m the one with the problem? I was just groomed this way then, and you’re totally at fault. Might as well start tying your ropes off now and save Terezi the trouble when she comes to extract justice.” Dirk flinches at Dave’s words in a way Dave can’t miss and he backs down. Apparently that hit too close to home. He muttered a quick apology and turned away again. “…Sorry.”

                This was much, much more awkward than Dirk had bargained for. He had assumed Dave would be utterly disgusted and leave as soon as the truth was out in the open, but that wasn’t turning out to be the case. Dirk stared at his fingers, curled in his own palm, thinking hard.

                “So, you don’t hate me then…” Dirk said, carefully.

                “Nope.”

                “I don’t disgust you?”

                “Not anymore than I disgust myself, Bro.”

                “H’mm.” Dirk hummed, not sure what to say next. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Dave sputtered something Dirk couldn’t understand. “What?”

                “Do you still like him? I mean, still like me, I guess?” Dave was blushing bright red furiously, his freckles barely showing amidst the splotches of pink and red. Dirk took a moment to think over his options. He could lie, say he didn’t, save himself from the humiliation, but what good would that bring? He resigned to his fate and nodded slowly. “Oh, wow.”

                “I’m sorry- I know I shouldn’t- It’s just when you’ve spent so much time thinking one way it’s hard to stop…” Dirk sputtered nervously.

                “No- uh- No, don’t freak out on me, Bro.” Dave was saying, touching a tentative hand to the small of his back, trying to calm him. “It’s okay. I’m okay with that.”

                “Seriously?” Dirk managed around his breathlessness and fear and self-loathing.

                “Yeah, seriously.”

                “I thought you would surely despise me for all of this.” Dirk said, evenly, like he was testing the waters. “It’s technically incestuous, that would make anyone at least a little uncertain.”

                Dave shrugged, “Naw, I kinda already worked through all the freaking out about it when it was happening every other night.”

                “I’m sorry.” Dirk said again, wincing at the mention of his adult self’s past deeds. He couldn’t say he wasn’t jealous without lying and the thought made his guts turn ice cold again.

                 “Wanna make it up to me?” Dave asked suddenly. Dirk looked up at him in surprise.

                “I can’t imagine what could possibly be able to make up for years of child abuse and trauma…”

                Dave didn’t respond, just leaned over so that he was closer to Dirk, invading his personal space. His breath ghosted Dirk’s neck as he wrapped his arms carefully around his shoulders. Dave was hanging off of him like a baby lemur, hips barely touching yet much too close all at the same time. He settled his face in the crook of Dirk’s neck and breathed out a content sigh. The puff of air made Dirk’s skin crawl in delicious way and he chewed his lip nervously.

                “Dave?”

                “I miss him a lot, you know.” Dave said, barely audible right below Dirk’s ear. He shivered again. “As much as I hated him… I still loved him.”

                “M’hmm…” Dirk had barely dared to move, tilting his head up only slightly.  

                “Did you love your Bro?” Dave’s voice cracked a little as he tried to keep his volume low and his emotions under wraps. Dirk didn’t miss the way his eyes fluttered closed and his brow knit together in embarrassment, forming his face into the classic ‘nice-one-strider’ expression of shame that the brothers were so well known for sporting. His sunglasses were pushed off slightly, his flush spreading from the apples of his cheeks down his neck and disappearing below the hem of his shirt. Dirk wondered wildly how far that blush went. He shook off the thought with conviction and opened his mouth to answer.

                “Yes. As much as you can love someone without ever actually meeting them, I suppose.” Dirk said, trying to keep his voice cool and level. He had the sinking suspicion that he was failing incredibly at it.

                “H’mm.” Dave hummed in return, thoughtful.

                They sat together like that for what seemed like ages. Dirk wrapped his hands around Dave’s waist eventually, blushing madly when Dave let out another content sigh. He looked every where but down at Dave, glancing around the park as if this was some kind of huge scandal. He remembered Dave clinging to him like this before, when they first met. The kid never gave off an impression of being clingy, but evidently he was and Dirk found it wildly endearing. He reached up and tentatively stroked one of his hands through Dave’s snow white hair, earning a small noise of satisfaction from the other boy. Dirk chewed his lip again.

                “Dave?” He asked, afraid of the words about to come out of his mouth, afraid of where this train of thought was taking him.

                “H’m?”

                “Can I kiss you?” Dirk cursed at himself the moment the words left his lips. His stomach rolled as a strange silence stretched between them. Dirk was praying for death by the time Dav finally responded.

                “Sure.”

                “Really?” He said, taken aback. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected any of this. His mind turned guilty towards Jake for a moment, but suddenly he was finding it hard to care what his ‘best-bro-not-quite-boyfriend’ would feel about this. He untangled himself from Dave’s arms and craned his neck to look Dave in the face.

                “Yeah.” Dave said simply, his eyes darting down to Dirk’s mouth and back up again to his eyes.

Dirk’s tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip nervously. He leaned in, inching closer, not daring to actually close the gap between them. He hovered centimeters away from Dave’s mouth, hot breath mixing together in anticipation. Dirk closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and pressing their mouths together. They moved slow with careful, exploring touches, barely touching at all. Dave allowing himself to lead and parting his lips slightly to invite Dirk further. He obliged, poking his tongue carefully out to lap at Dave’s lips and nip lightly with his teeth and the corners of his mouth. He pulled a little too hard on Dave’s bottom lip and he let out a soft groan. Dirk shivered. He pressed them together again, kissing more desperately this time. Feeling more and more like he had all those years ago. He wanted to touch Dave all over, the flames he’d been trying to put out reigniting in full force, blasting away any shred of doubt he had been latching onto. His kisses became a little frantic, tugging and pulling, pushing with his mouth hard enough to bruise. His hand ended up tangled in Dave’s hair again, fisted tightly in the locks towards the back of his head. Dirk pulled a little too hard and Dave reeled back, hissing slightly.

“Oh, shit- I’m sorry-“ Dirk was saying but Dave replaced his mouth on Dirk’s and he couldn’t finish his thought. Dave swung a leg over Dirk’s lap, straddling him and holding onto his shoulders for support. His kisses grew deeper, ranging in speeds from agonizingly slow to fast and hot and all too chaste. Dirk felt himself growing dizzy. It was almost too much for him. He tried to keep up but Dave had a hold over him, wrestling him back against the tree and scooting further onto his lap. Dirk groaned out loud as Dave grinded slowly into him, rubbing them together just so that a hot frickle friction started to form between their bodies. Dirk threw his head back, teeth worrying his lip again, and hitched his hips upwards uncontrollably. Dave gasped in turn.

“Ah- fuck, Bro…” He moaned, leaning into the other boy’s neck again. He kissed lightly there, careful not to leave a mark. He nipped softly at the sensitive skin there, making Dirk’s hips jolt up again. Dave giggled. “Some of your favorite spots are the same, I see.”

“That’s not fair,” Dirk gasps, “I wouldn’t know yours. You have me at a disadvantage.”

“I know.” Dave smiles into Dirk’s skin, biting down in earnest this time. Dirk strained and arched his back, hissing softly. He was right, it felt amazing. He didn’t even know he liked that. He gasped again as Dave lapped carefully at the teeth marks he had left behind.

“You little shit.” Dirk breathed, his voice like venom. Dave just laughed.

“That’s familiar too.” Dave said and Dirk was about to retort when Dave started moving his hips again, this time with more purpose. They both were reduced to panting gently as they rubbed their clothed bodies together. The angle was a little awkward but Dave kept coming up to kissing him fully and take his tongue into his mouth and Dirk couldn’t find it in himself to care. They kept moving erratically until Dave let out a huff of air.

“What?” Dirk raised an eyebrow at him. Dave was stopping his motions and reaching down, tracing a few patterns along Dirk’s abdomen as he went. Dirk shivered again, he moved to kiss behind Dave’s ear and suckled lightly at the skin there. Dave moaned, stopping for only a moment before returning his attention to his fly. He unzipped himself first, shuffling his pants and boxers down slightly to get his dick free of the fabric. Dirk inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes trained on his Bro’s dick in his hand. He watched Dave give a few lazy, teasing pumps to it before he blinked furiously. His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree and Dave smirked down at him. He moved his hand away from his cock and moved to undo Dirk’s pants. Instead, Dirk swatted them away, insisting he do it himself. His fingers shook as he unbuttoned his fly, pulling his boxers down by inches and leaving himself out in the open. He was half hard, cock twitching slightly when he saw Dave looking at it with hungry eyes.

He had returned to pumping himself in his hand and Dirk followed suit, taking ahold of his rapidly hardening dick and tugging on it slowly. Dave smiled, leaned up for another rough kiss, and shifted his weight so that they were pressed flush together. He moved carefully at first, calculated. Dave slotted their dicks slickened with precum together like puzzle pieces, tugging them off together in his hand. Dirk moaned and thrashed around a little, tossing his head. He started moving his hips again, this time in tune with Dave’s hand movements and soon enough they were both thrusting up into the cupped shape of their palms, clasped together. Both were breathing hard, erratic breaths being shared as their mouths found each other every now and then.

“That… feels so good-“ Dirk barely managed around a gasp. “Oh fuck-”

“You’re so hot…” Dave said in his ear, whispering as his breath ghosted Dirk’s lobes, making him shiver again. “You’re so fucking hot, Dirk…”

                They moved together for a while longer before Dirk felt the desperation of cumming creep up on him. He jutted his hips even faster and the bouncing caught Dave by surprise. His hands flew up to press against the tree behind Dirk and Dirk grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. He fucked up into Dave’s stomach for a while, his control completely vanishing. Dave gasped and moaned as he bucked up into him, rubbing their throbbing cocks together. It was too much, Dave arched backwards, tossing his head, his hips shook a couple of times before he came exploding his load all over his brother’s stomach and cock. The added slipperiness and the sight of Dave rocking backwards as he spilled his semen making Dirk edge even closer. Dave was still gasping out soft, muters that sounded mostly like, “Fuck, Dirk- Ah- Dirk…”

                Dirk came after a few more thrust upwards, he spilled over the edge, vision blurring slightly around the edges. They collapsed together as Dirk pumped the last bit of his orgasm out between them. Dave let out a soft humming noise as he took Dirk’s lips in his own again after a while. Dirk smiled into the kiss then pulled away to look Dave eye-to-eye.

                “We should clean ourselves up.” He said seriously, but Dave shrugged and kissed him again. “Seriously, what if someone sees?”

                “It’s not anyone's business.” Dave said, as if that was the final say. Dirk sighed, but allowed himself to enjoy another slow and burning press of lips to his own. Despite himself, he smiled into Dave’s mouth.

                “Strider’s are pretty fucked up, huh, Bro?” Dirk says, half joking, half totally serious.

                “Totally boned.” Dave says smiling. Dirk smacks him around the head for that. He makes no effort to move and tidy up though, just allows Dave to settle into the crook of his neck and sigh happily. He wished it could stay like this forever, just the two of them. But he knows it’s not that simple. Trying to keep that thought from his mind, he feathers kisses down Dave’s exposed nape and does his best not to think outside of this moment. This moment is all he needs. All he ever wanted. He settles down, finally feeling a little more sane, if a lot more dirty. He tried to ignore that thought, too.


	2. Suite Life

                It was a couple months before Dave gave into the temptation and sent a message out to Dirk, asking him to meet again. He felt guilty, thinking about Karkat and how he was betraying his trust, but he couldn't help himself. Dirk hadn't been wrong about him, he was fucked up. His Bro fucked him up for good and now he craved his touch. He missed him, his head felt like it hard a huge splinter stuck in it, piercing him with deep and suffocating pain. A twinge that never quite went away, no matter where he was or what he did. He hated his brother, but he felt like he couldn't live without him. So he sought out the closest replacement. Dirk. 

                Dirk hadn't responded to him in days, and Dave was starting to get nervous. Was their last meeting really so bad? Did Dirk find him strange? Damaged? He worried about it for hours on end, chewing at his nails slightly until Karkat swatted his hand away- complaining that it was a gross habit. He shrugged at him but refused to answer Karkat's questions and prodding. He knew he just wanted to make sure he was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to be honest about why he was so stressed out. He couldn't tell him. Couldn't hurt him like that. God, he felt like a piece of garbage. He was garbage. He didn't deserve the hot-headed troll at all. He excused himself instead, rolling off the couch and heading back to his room in their shared hive. He flopped down on his bed, sighing dramatically at no one. Why had he messaged Dirk in the first place? Why did he even think it was a good idea? He started dozing off, still nervous but mostly exhausted, barely conscious when his phone suddenly lit up. 

                He cracked one eye open, groaning and sitting up, he rubbed his face tiredly, staring around his room. He blinked down at the screen of his phone as it lit up a second time. He stared at it as a few more messages popped up and he snatched it up, opening his messages. 

"Yeah, meet me by the tree?" 

"Like now?"

"If it's too late it's fine."

"Sorry."

"Please?"

                Dave found it kind of cute that they seemed to share the same habit of texting too much all at once. He smiled a little down at his phone and started typing. He sent a quick 'be there soon' before he bolted off his bed and snagged one of his shitty skateboards. He opened his window and jumped out, blasting away from the house and feeling more than a little sick to his stomach. Was he really doing this? He thought back to Karkat and fought the guilt threatening to consume him. He read Dirk's reply, a simple 'kay', and Dave felt his heart sink. He swallowed his nervousness and tried not to think too hard as he blasted his way through the sky. 

                He pulled up at the tree half an hour later, slowing down to hover just above it. Dirk was standing against it his foot tapping on the tree that he leaned on and his head nodding a little as he listened to something on his headphones. Dave swallowed heavily and made his way to the ground. The other man looked up at him suddenly as if just now noticing him and he stared openly up at him. Dave blushed a little under his glasses and landed, kicking his board up and catching it under his arm.

                “What?” He asked as Dirk finally took off his headphones. He was still staring.

                “You actually have one of those? The shitty skateboards?” He asked, apparently astounded.

                “Well, yea? I mean, technically it was my Bro’s first.” He said, looking down at it too. “Don’t you have one? I’ve seen it.”

                “I do but…” Dirk started before shaking his head. “Nevermind, it just reminded me of-“

                “Of the other Dave?”

                “Yeah.” He looked away, his finger twirling around his headphone cord. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, uh, so about your message…”

                “Oh- right.” Dave took a turn looking away this time, his gaze cast down at the ground. “About that- I’m sorry if I was too forward- I didn’t mean to come off so desperate.”

                “You didn’t. I just didn’t know if this was okay.” Dirk replied, shuffling his feet a little. “I mean, I know you and Karkat are pretty serious and Jake and I have been doing better lately…”

                “Oh…” Dave felt guilt wash over him again. He kept his eyes firmly trained on his feet. “I didn’t know that. And about Karkat… I know it’s probably wrong but-“

                “Probably?”

                “I don’t know- Trolls date like multiple people at a time- it’s really complicated.” Dave tried to defend himself. He knew it wasn’t the same though. He didn’t hate Dirk or want to hate date him. It was still wrong. He swallowed again. “Plus- I don’t know… he doesn’t have to know about it.”

                “I see.” Dirk said simply.

                “I know that sounds bad it’s just- I don’t know. Whatever this is… I crave it… I miss it? I don’t fucking know.” Dave shut his eyes in the

                “So, do you want to get out of here then?” Dirk asked suddenly.

                “Get outta here?” Dave said, his heart fluttering uncertainly.

                “Yeah. We could go somewhere that’s more, uh, private?” Dirk said and Dave finally looked up at him. He was blushing a little and looking nervously around.

                “You have somewhere in mind?” Dave asked, his heart racing, pulse pounding in his ears.

                “Yeah.”

                Dave dropped his board and it hovered slightly above the ground as he stepped onto it. He extended a hand to his clone brother, “Wanna lead the way?”

                Dirk nodded and climbed on the board behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist tightly and they took off. Dave tried to ignore how warm Dirk was behind him as they pressed close together. They took off into the sky and Dave followed Dirk’s directions quietly. Neither of them said much to each other as they went, the wind whistling too loudly in their ears for much of a conversation anyways. It took them almost 40 minutes to get to the location that Dirk was talking about. The sun had been down for a while and they had to hover lower than the clouds for a while as they got caught in a downpour. Dave saw the outline of the building through the rain as lighting lit up the sky before Dirk pointed it out a few moments later. It was huge, an old hotel. It looked abandoned now, the lights were off through the entire building and some of the windows were knocked clean out, glass splintering out the edges of old wooden frames. He landed them on the roof and it creaked uncertainly as they hopped off the board. Dave followed Dirk through the heavy rain to a rooftop access and they walked down a few floors silently.

                Dave felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, it felt too familiar. He could almost picture himself back at his apartment, still twelve years old and limping behind his older brother back to the bathroom to get patched up after a strife. He remembered that Bro had started to get harsher in his training at that point, and now he knew why. Bro knew they didn’t have much time left, he knew he had to get him prepared. But it left Dave broken and bleeding, small gashes and huge bruises littering his skin. His mind followed this particular memory to Bro stitching him up on the counter, pouring small amounts of whiskey over his wound because they were out of antiseptics. Dave had gritted his teeth through the pain, earning a few swigs from the bottle to help him deal with the pain. Bro drained the rest of the liquor as he patched his little brother up his work getting a little sloppy as they both got a little more wasted then they meant to. Bro had taken him back to his room and laid him down. He pressed a pill into his own mouth and leaned in, forcing his tongue into Dave’s mouth. The boy had slipped his mouth open, too drunk to protest. It had been the first time his Bro had done anything like that. His face flushed as he thought about it now. He had barely known what was happening until it was over. He tried to move the memory out of his mind and focused on the younger Bro in front of him instead.      

                “So, where are we goin’?” Dave asked, breaking the long silence between them.

                “Don’t laugh…” Dirk said, coming to a stop a couple moments later and opening the door to one of the rooms.

                He walked into the dark room, picked up a remote, clicking one of the buttons, and the lights flickered on inside. Dave followed him in, caught in a silent shock as he stared around the room. It was obviously the honeymoon suite. First of all, it was huge. There were multiple areas inside of it including a small kitchenette, a living room, and a pair of French doors that lead into an equally large bedroom. Everything was brightly colored in white and pink wallpaper, but it wasn’t too overpowering. The furniture was all deep red and looked incredibly comfortable. The wall hangings, accents, and curtains were the same shade of red. They took a second to remove their soaking shoes before Dave followed Dirk as he crossed the soft carpet to the bedroom. There was a large, heart shaped bed in the center of the center and a door to a bathroom on the left. On the right was a hot tub that, surprisingly, was filled already and bubbling warmly. There was a little damage to the room as a whole, but it looked much cleaner then the hall and stairway outside. The bed was even made with fresh looking looking sheets and there was a couple fake candles tinkling around the area. Dave stayed quieted, completely stunned as he drank in the sight of it all. He looked back at Dirk.

                “It’s too much, isn’t it?” He said, looking a little downcast as he searched Dave’s face for some kind of reaction. Dave shook his head.

                “Naw, I think it’s dope.” Dave said, finally cracking a smile. Dirk looked instantly relieved. “When did you so all this?”

                “Over the last couple of days.” Dirk admitted, “When you messaged me I wasn’t sure how to respond at first. But then I realized that even if we did want to do something we didn’t have anywhere to go.. so…” He gestured to their general surroundings. “I just wanted it to be nice and got a little carried away.”

                Dave laughed, “That’s kinda adorable, you know.”

                “Shut up.” Dirk blushed. Dave stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dirk wasted no time pressing his lips to Dave’s, planting rapid little kisses on his mouth. Their damp clothes clung together as the pressed into each other awkwardly. Dave smiled into his mouth and kissed him back, slowing him down a little and holding their pace there for a long while.

                “Pretty eager there, huh?” Dave laughed, pulling away. “Come on, I’ve never been in a jacuzzi before and I’m freezing cold anyways.” Dirk huffed impatiently but followed Dirk to the side of the tub anyways. Dave turned around and leaned against the edge. He chewed his lip a little and cleared his throat. “So, uh, can’t get in with all these wet clothes on I guess, huh?”

                “Yeah…” Dirk replied, barely breathing.

                Neither of them moved for a moment or two. Dave swallowed and reached up to remove his sunglasses. He knew this was why both of them were hesitating, it’d be hard not to lose his shades while taking off his soaking shirt, but they were both sensitive about their eye colors. Dave figured he might as well get it over with. He slide them from his face and set them on the side of the tub, not looking directly at Dirk for a moment and moving to pulling the hem of his shirt up over his head, throwing it to the side with a wet plop. He glanced up at Dirk, crossing his arms over his chest protectively when he realized his Bro’s eyes were trained on him.

                “What?” He asked, blushing furiously under the other’s gaze.

                “You really do look just like him.” Dirk commented, his eyes sweeping down Dave’s chest and back up to his face, “I had no idea your eyes where that bright red…”

                “Oh. Sorry, I know they’re kind of weird-“ Dave reached out for his glasses again, but Dirk’s hand rushed to his, stopping him before he could grab them.

                “They aren’t. I like them.” He said seriously, “I thought they were darker than that, that’s all.”

                “Can I see yours?” Dave asked before he could stop himself. Dirk wavered for a moment but eventually nodded and moved to take his own glasses off. He glanced down and away from Dave as he slipped them from his face. The paler boy reached up to him, taking his chin in his hand gently and moving his face to look Dirk in the eye. Bright orange met his red gaze and he caught himself getting swept away into them. He pulled Dirk close and kissed him soundly. They really did look like Bro’s eyes after all. He figured they would. Dirk was already starting to look more and more like the older Strider every time Dave say him again. Dave tugged on the hem of Dirk’s shirt and he stepped back, pulling it over his head with a little bit of difficulty. His slightly tanner skin lacked most of the scars he’d seen litter Bro’s body, but had different scars instead. Dave wondered if the older version of himself had different scars than he did, too. He leaned into Dirk’s chest and kissed gently at his pecs, nibbling at his skin and grazing his nipples with his teeth. Dirk shivered under his touch, gasping lightly and placing his hands on Dave’s shoulders for support. Dave explored Dirk’s tight muscles for a while before leaning up and kissing him soundly on the mouth again.

                “Wanna get in?” Dirk asked, pulling away. Dave nodded and they both started to undo their pants. Both boys blushed as they shucked their pants off, but Dirk refused to look down at Dave’s crotch. Amused, Dave slipped up unto the edge of the hot tube, spreading his legs a little to tease his brother.

                “Like what you see?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows a little. Dirk looked like a deer caught in headlights as he gazed over to him. He licked his lips a little and jumped suddenly into the water. Dave spun around, his legs dipping into the hot liquid as he went. “What the fuck?”

                Dirk didn’t reply, just grabbed ahold of Dave’s thighs and sunk his head down, kissing trails along Dave’s naval and down to his groin. He dragged his mouth along the skin above his crotch and kissed carefully at the head of Dave’s cock. Dave let out a surprised moan as the taller boy’s tongue snuck out to poke hesitantly at the sensitive skin there. He watched, eyelids drooping slightly, as his slime clone sibling licked circles around his prick. He was slow, deliberate and exploratory with his motions, carefully making his way up and down the shaft and back to the tip. He let go of one pale thigh to grip Dave’s rapidly hardening dick and pull it away so he could kiss and nip lightly at his low hanging balls, rolling them in his mouth and pressing gently into the soft spot just behind them. Dave’s hand shot up to his mouth as he stifled a moan. Dirk slid his gaze upwards, chuckling a little as he ran his lips against Dave’s length.

                “You don’t have to keep your voice in if you don’t want to.” He said, just before wrapping his lips around Dave’s dick and sinking down, taking the entire thing in is mouth. His tongue made laps around Dave’s hard on, rubbing it up and down as he began to bob his head slowly. He sucked lightly, his cheeks deflating as his head rose up. Dave gripped the edges of the tub for dear life Dirk moved in his lap. He gasped, and reeled back a little. Dirk started moving a little faster, increasing the pressure in his mouth. Dave blushed when he realized the feeling was suddenly too familiar to him. Bro had always loved sucking him off like this. He let out a small whimper and Dirk moved more determinedly, letting Dave’s dick hit the back of this throat in a way that was ‘oh-so-Bro-like’ that Dave swore he was going to cum right then and there.

                “Fuck- wait- stop-“ He started to say, but Dirk only pressed deeper. Dave shuddered, unable to hold himself back any longer, his head tilted back and his jaw went slack as he came straight down Dirk’s throat. Dirk- for all his enthusiasm- gagged when the fluid overwhelmed him. He swallowed around it anyways, making sure to get every last drop before he pulled off to cough and sputter. He shivered, but smiled up at Dave like he’d been watching him the whole time, drips of sticky white fluid escaping his lips.

                “That’s really bitter…” He commented, his expression giving away all too much of his discomfort without the protection of his sunglasses.

                “Sorry…” Dave said, his breath returning to him and he slid into the tub, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

                “No, I liked it.” Dirk admitted, blushing furiously, “Your dick… um…tastes really good.”

                “That might be the single most erotic thing I have ever heard you say. Or anyone say. Ever. In the history of forever.” Dave teased, earning him a playful shove in return. He tried to laugh it off but felt a similar flush rising to his cheeks despite himself. He settled down in Dirk’s arms, thoughtful. “But it figures you’d like it. Bro did too.”

                “That makes a lot of sense.” He commented idly, “I’ve always been sort of fixated on what it would be like to have adult you’s dick in my mouth.”

                “You have?” Dave asked, kissing a couple rows up Dirk’s neck absently.

                “M’hmm,” Dirk sighed a little when Dave chewed lightly on his skin, careful not to mark it, “He had these videos and I watched them maybe more than a few too many times. Maybe. He was always getting sucked off in them and I couldn’t help but want to do the same.”                

                “He had videos?”

                “Three of them, yes.”

                “You’ll have to let me watch them sometime.” Dave laughed. “It’d be cool to see old me getting’ it.”

                Dirk just blushed, but Dave felt him nod above him as he kept kissing down his collarbones and shoulders. He peppered them down his chest and along the tight muscle of his pecs, dragging his lips across Dirks nipples gently and moving to take them into his mouth. Dirk made a surprised noise and his grip tightened around the shorter boy a little. Dave sucked on them carefully, rubbing the opposite one with his thumb in little circles before switching to mirror his actions on the other side. He nibbled them a little, pulling them slightly with his teeth. Dirk groaned, hands coming to the sides of Dave’s head to cup his face in his palms. He lifted Dave up and their mouths met for a slow, burning kiss. They moved together in sync, scooting closer so that they were flush together, naked under the boiling hot water. Their mouths pressed together in harmony for what seemed like ages before Dirk pulled away. He moved to pull gently at Dave’s ear lobe, kissing behind it and following a similar path to the one Dave had followed on him.

                Dirk was rougher, but just as careful not to bruise Dave’s delicate skin. Neither of them could really afford to leave behind trails of evidence, and Dave found himself wishing that weren’t the case. He wanted to be marked up by his brother again, to have his signature littered throughout his body in dark bruises and deep smudgy hickies. There was no way he could be, not with Karkat around. He felt a twinge of guilt wash over him again, something he was all too familiar with by now. He knew this was wrong but he never wanted it to end. Dirk kept moving over him, unaware that he was wavering a little, and soon Dave found himself lost in the way Dirk explored his skin again. The pleasure washed his guilt away, if only for a moment, and he left himself fall back into the temptation of the man in front of him. He felt dizzy, world spinning a little, and his hands came up to steady himself of Dirk’s shoulders. The taller boy stopped.

                “You alright?” He asked, looking up at Dave with knitted eyebrows.

                “Yea, just been in the tub too long, I think…” Dave murmured, swaying a little.

                “Let’s move then.” Dirk whispered and Dave nodded. He allowed himself to be swept up bridal style in Dirk’s arms as he stood up. Dirk carried him out of the pool with ease, setting him on the edge so he could wrap a towel around him then picking him back up and taking him to the edge of the bed. Dave blushed furiously underneath the soft fabric that was draped around him. He really did feel like a bride in this honeymoon suit, allowing himself to be carried around and pampered like this. It was a little embarrassing, but it was everything Dave ever wanted. He’d felt so lonely, he had missed Bro more than anything in the world. He knew Dirk wasn’t his brother, he knew that all too well, but the longer he spent time with him, the more he was reminded of the good parts of Bro. The caring parts, the sweet parts he usually kept hidden away. Dave wondered if Bro had been like Dirk when he was younger and if raising him had somehow made him jaded and stoic. He guessed that was pretty likely.

                Dirk dried himself off a little, dabbing a spare towel on his skin and then tossing it aside. He crawled up onto the bed with Dave, leaning over him and connecting their mouths again. Dave let his jaw slack a little and Dirk pressed his tongue inside Dave’s mouth tentatively. He poked around a little, exploring and brushing it along Dave’s and letting it rub against the roof of his mouth. Dave shivered, moaning into Dirk’s mouth. Dirk returned it with a chuckle and pulled away after a moment. He moved down Dave’s body and the paler boy leaned back as he went, allowing the towel to slip off and grant him more access. Dirk kissed and licked at Dave’s nipples, his hands running down Dave’s sides in long sweeps. His fingers ghosted Dave’s hipbones, which jutted out just a little because of smaller frame. He traced lines along Dave’s stomach and just below his naval while his mouth continued to toy  with his nipples. Dave gasped out loud, unable to hold himself back. His head lolled on the bed and his legs clamped tightly around Dirk’s sides. Dirk leaned away, his hands still making patterns in Dave’s skin.

                “Do you want to…?” He asked, a little awkwardly.

                “Yes, god yes.” Dave said, chest heaving a little.

                “Okay, give me a moment.” Dirk said and he moved away to rummage through a bedside drawer for a moment. He returned with a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. Dave blinked suddenly, not expecting that at all. Dirk hesitated. “What’s wrong?”

                “I just didn’t expect you to have those.” Dave confessed.

                “Should I not? It was my understanding these were pretty standard for this…”

                “You’re understanding? Wait, have you not done this before?” Dave asked, the realization suddenly dawning on him.

                “Not with a flesh and blood person, no.” Dirk replied sheepishly. He rubbed his arm in a nervous gesture, not meeting Dave’s eyes.

                “Could have fooled me.” Dave said, leaning up on his elbows to assess his brother more thoroughly. “With the way you sucked me off earlier I would have guess you were a pro.”

                “I’ve had practice,” Dirk flushed wildly, “With myself and with my robots.”

                “Your robots?”

                “It’s a long story.”

                “I see.”

                “Why would you think I wouldn’t have these if you thought I’d done it before?” Dirk asked, “Wouldn’t you expect me to be prepared if I had?”

                “I hadn’t even thought about it, honestly.” Dave mused, “Bro never really used them. Actually he never used them.”

                “That sounds terrible.” Dirk grimaced at the mention of his older counterparts reckless behavior. Dave smiled.

                “It kinda was, but I didn’t mind it after a while.”

                “Well, I’m not him. I don’t plan on hurting you.” Dirk said firmly and Dave’s smile grew even wider.

                “I know.” He said, leaning up to catch Dirk’s mouth with his. The kiss was heavy this time, hot and intoxicating as Dave pulled him in close. Dirk’s hands shot back to Dave’s hips and he massaged into the skin there, moving his grip lower to pull and push at Dave’s thighs. Dave moaned again, breaking their kiss and Dirk ducked his head, spreading some of the lube on his fingers before pressing them up against Dave’s asshole. He rubbed up and down it, following the shape in circles and messaging the tight ring of muscle there. Dave hissed through his teeth as Dirk pressed his digit in slowly, twisting it a little to help loosen him up. Dave relaxed as Dirk rubbed inside of him carefully, he laid back on his elbows again, breath coming out in hot pants as his chest started to heave. Dirk kissed lightly at Dave’s neck, his free hand coming up to grope at Dave’s chest again. Dave felt the heat pooling inside his stomach again, his dick starting to ache for release despite having cum only a little while ago. He couldn’t even guess what kind of blue balls Dirk was experiencing right now. Dirk kept pressing into him, slowly but steady, wiggling a little to rub at the inner walls of Dave’s ass and graze against his sensitive spot. Dave jumped a little each time Dirk did this, gasping a little louder than he thought he would. Dirk seemed to love it, moving a little more desperately.

                He added a second finger, slowing down so that it wouldn’t overwhelm the smaller boy. Dave pressed back into his hand as he began scissoring him open. Dirk’s free hand played with Dave’s nipples, his tongue running up behind Dave’s ear and jawline. Their mouths met as Dave started rolling his hips to press Dirk’s hand in deeper, their teeth clashing a little as they shared a hungry devouring of each other’s mouths. They moved together, sloppy and excited, both of them starting to lose their patience. Dave snapped first, pulling away to flip himself over. He spread his legs a little, face hot red and burning as he opened himself up to his brother.

                “Please just fuck me already.” He managed, his own finger slipping into his ass easily as he teased it in Dirk’s face. Flustered, Dirk stared openly for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and quickly scrabbling with the condom wrapper to open it. He rolled it on himself and Dave pressed his face into his arms, ass raised shamefully as he begged silently to be filled. Dave didn’t want to admit that Dirk insisting on the rubber was incredibly hot to him. Bro had always refused to wear one and it was something Dave always found himself wishing for. That one shred of decency while he was being thoroughly defiled by his older bro. And here was Dirk, using one without being asked or told. He couldn’t really understand why it made the hot pool in his stomach swirl and flip dangerously, but it did. The feeling of Dirk pressing into him, aligning himself with his entrance set him off and he jutted his hips backwards, forcing Dirk’s cock deep inside him. The taller boy moaned in surprise.

                “Jesus, that’s so hot.” He swore, shaking a little as his dick twitched inside of Dave. “I- I didn’t know it was so warm inside of you…”

                “You’re dick’s burning me up inside- ah-“ Dave groaned, his face smashed into his forearms, “Can you move?”

                “Ye-yeah.” Dirk ground out as he started to shift his hips a little. He rolled his hips into the smaller Strider, slow at first but slowly gaining a little speed. He gasped, hands shaking as they came to grip at Dave's hips. He dug his fingernails in a little, dragging them to himself to meet his thrusts. Dave felt himself going limp as he allowed himself to be fucked into. He trembled under Dirk’s grasp, voice only coming out in loud moans and garbled curses. Dirk swore under his breath and leaned over, kissing sloppily at the freckles on Dave’s back. He trailed his tongue along Dave’s shoulder blades as he continued to fuck him soundly. Dave started pressing back into him as best as he could, circling his hips a little in hopes that Dirk would press into his prostate at some point. Dirk started trusting deeper, his long, thick cock spreading Dave’s asshole and making him shake and beg.

                “You’re so fucking big-“ He moaned, voice muffled with his face pressed into the sheets, “Oh god- you feel so good-“

                “Do I feel like him?” Dirk asked, his voice low in Dave’s ear. “Do I feel as good as he did?”

                “Yes- holy shit-ah fuck!” Dave almost shouted as Dirk pounded harder into him a couple of times before returning to his normal pace, “Dirk- you feel just like him- ah!- it’s so hot inside me-”

                “You’re so gorgeous, Dave.” Dirk was murmuring as he kissed behind Dave’s ear lobe again, “I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

                He pressed in at a different angle, grazing Dave’s prostate with each hard thrust and making start brust behind Dave’s eyes. Dave couldn’t help but squeeze around Dirk’s prick and moan loudly. His back arched a little and he got up to his hands. He let himself be fucked even deeper for a moment before pulling himself away and off Dirk’s dick. He turned around and taking Dirk’s hand to lead him closer to the headboard of the bed. He climbed into Dirk’s lap, lining himself up with his dick and pressing back into himself, groaning as he did. Dirk allowed him to take the lead, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Dave as he bounced on his lap. Dave pressed his palms into the wall behind Dirk’s head, smashing his hips down a little violently. He rolled them in different directions, pulling groans from Dirk’s lips and catching them up in his mouth. The moved together, mouths and bodies clashing as they did. Dave leaned back after a while, his back arching in pleasure as Dirk started fucking up into him even harder.

                “Dirk-!” Dave squeaked as Dirk managed to thrust deeper into him, grazing his soft spot again a couple of times.

                “You’re so hot,” Dirk whispered to him, pressing them close together so that Dave’s dick rubbed against their stomachs, “I’ve wanted you for so long. I never imagined we could be together like this. I want to fuck you until you can’t keep your voice back and beg for release. I want you to forget everything else but my dick inside of you.”

                “Mm fuck- Dirk-“ Dave moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head and eyes falling closed. “Fuck me harder- please-“

                Dirk complied, lifting Dave up by his thighs and throwing him to the mattress. Dave wrapped his legs around Dirk’s stomach and Dirk thrusted harder and harder into him. Sweat dripped down his face as he continued to fuck him open. Dave’s back arched even more, pressed back into Dirk’s movements and grinded his dick against Dirk’s tight stomach muscles. He groaned lowly in Dave’s ear and Dave shivered violently. They kept moving together in sync, smashing their bodies against each other in the heat of primal urges until Dirk started to shake. His movements became jerky and he moaned, low and dangerous in Dave’s ear.

                “Wait- Dirk-“ Dave said suddenly realizing exactly what wearing a condom meant. He wanted to feel full, to have Dirk fill him to the brim and leak out of him in the dirtiest of ways that he knew much too well. Dirk slowed enough so that he wouldn’t let loose yet and stared down at him with foggy eyes.

                “What’s wrong?” He asked seriously, slowing his hips to a gentle roll.

                “This sounds bad- but please take that off and cum inside me.” He asked, covering his face in shame.

                “Isn’t that dirty?” Dirk asked, “And dangerous?”

                “We rebuilt the universe, do you really think I give a shit about that?” Dave replied, losing his patience. Dirk thought this over, but pulled out to peel his condom off anyways.

                “It seems counter productive.” He commented.

                “I changed my mind.” Dave, shrugging a little.

                “H’mm….” Dirk hummed thoughtfully, “What will you do for it?”

                “What?”

                “Will you beg me to cum inside you?” Dirk asked, his voice was unsure of himself even as he said it. Dave couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Do you want me to?”

                “I’m not entirely convinced I should.” Dirk said, raising an eyebrow. Dave smiled at him.

                “Please?” He asked mockingly. Dirk frowned, pressing a finger into Dave suddenly and wiggling it around a little. Dave gasped.

                “What was that?”

                “Ah- fuck- Dirk-“ Dave whined, his hips jutting to meet the finger as he missed the feeling of being entirely full.

                “Fuck what?” Dirk asked, his grin starting to grow mischievously.

                “Fuck me!” Dave yelped as his back arched again when Dirk pressed hard into his prostate. “Fuck me raw- fuck me until I can’t move-“

                Dirk didn’t wait to hear the rest of it before pressing himself back into Dave. He went agonizingly slow, just barely rubbing his head inside. “Jesus- that’s amazing-“

                “Hah- shit- fuck me-“ Dave was still mumbling, his legs trembling as Dirk’s hot, raw dick stretched him wide open, “That feels so good- please Dirk-“

                Dirk started moving again, getting back up to his previous speed in half the time. Dave could barely hold on, so he dropped one of his hands down to his shaft and squeezed his finger around it tightly, keeping himself from spilling over too early. Dirk was still fucking into him, his brother’s thick cock rubbing against the insides of his walls and making him feel like his insides were being scrambled up a little. He hit Dave’s prostate a couple more times, then pressed as deep as he cold manage, his hips pounding hard against Dave’s as quickly as he could manage without throwing off his rhythm. Dave was still grounding out hot moans and pleading with Dirk to fuck him inside out.

                “Cum inside me-“ Dave was pleading, squeezing himself up to pinch at Dirk’s prick. “Ahh- fuck- Dirk fill me up, please-“

                Dirk didn’t need asking again, and without much warning he was leaning into Dave’s neck and giving a mighty shake all over his body. Dave quickly let go of his own dick as he felt hot liquid filling him up inside. Dirk came buried deep inside of his brother, dick twitching and whole body trembling. Dave’s own load shot between them, sticking to their stomach and coating them in sticky whiteness. He came tumbling over the edge almost violently, his back arching even more than before and his head burying itself back into the mattress as he flung it back. His jaw slacked and he moaned out loud, mouth hanging open. Dirk shook a couple more times before collapsing on top of him. They laid together, chest heaving, for a long time before Dirk rolled off of Dave and wrapped him in his arms. He nuzzled the smaller boy’s jawline and places a kiss right on the apple of his cheek. Dave smiled and curled up in Dirk’s arms.

                “I never knew it could be like that.” Dirk admitted after a long, comfortable silence.

                “Me neither, honestly.” Dave replied, he traced a few of Dirk’s scars with his fingertips while Dirk ran his fingertips through his hair. Dave sighed happily at the clear sign of affection. Dave didn’t know it could be so wonderful. So soft and rough at the same time. Bro would have never been so careful with him. He’d known before, but now he was certain of it. Dirk was nothing like Bro, he was so much more than that. Everything they’d been through had lead them to each other. And they were finally together, holding each other tight, neither of them feeling the need to hide from the other. The distance and crushing loneliness that had been threatening to swallow him disappeared in the warm embrace of his paradox brother. He tried not to think about Karkat as he drifted in and out of a peaceful nap. Dirk eventually roused him from his exhausted tittering.

                “Is this really okay?” He asked.

                “I was literally just trying not to think about that.” Dave replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

                “But-“

                “Don’t worry about it right now.” Dave insisted, shuffling his limbs to rest them on top of Dirk’s body and pulling him closer with his legs. “Worry about it later.”

                Dirk sat in silence for a moment before speaking again, “Can we do this again?”

                “I was thinking maybe I’d take a break first, but yeah.” Dave replied sarcastically.

                “I meant in the future.” Dirk said, ruffling Dave’s hair in mock annoyance.

                “Sure.” Dave mumbled, “As long as no one finds out, I don’t see why we should stop here.”

                “I can see a lot of reasons why.”

                “I know. I can too. I’m just choosing to ignore them right now.”

                “Dave?”

                “H’mm?”

                “I love you.” Dirk whispered, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry.”

                “I love you too, Dirk.” Dave said, smiling and pressing a kiss to his brother’s temple. “Now, let me take a nap. I’m sore.”

                “Of course.”

                Dave tried not to think about any of it as he fell asleep. He tried not to think about his Matesprite, who’s trust he was betraying. He tired not to think about his Bro, about Dirk’s Bro. He tried not to think about Jake. He tried not to think about what Dirk just said, what he had said. He tried and tried, but he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his guts. The longer he sat there, the more anxious he felt. He shifted uncomfortably and Dirk cracked open one eye to look at him questioningly. He pressed their mouths together slowly, washing the worries away from Dave’s mind with a swift press and pull of his lips. Dave melted into him, eventually coming to rest in his arms with his head buried in the crook of Dirk’s neck.

                He loved him. He really did. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and allowed himself to be held for a while longer.

                ‘I’m so fucked.’ He thought to himself as he stared at the now sleeping form of his brother, ‘I so fucking fucked.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do 1 more chapter of this so if ur interested in bottom!dirk and them watching alpha!dave's videos.... lmk  
> i might write it anyways lol


End file.
